Designation Upgrade
by MysticRyter
Summary: (SEQUEL-ISH TO PROJECT GEMINI!) Its been a year since the Chitauri flew out of a hole in the sky. Things have been (relatively) peaceful for the young 15 year-old Avenger, Colby Rogers, and her boyfriend, Bryan Coulson. Then everything changed when people started exploding. OC/OC.


**GUESS WHO'S BACK? I know, I know, I promised a sequel earlier, but as I saw Iron Man 3 and got psyched for Marvel Phase 2. So yeah...this is during Iron Man 3...**

* * *

Sometimes things got a little crazy, living in Stark Tower. Having to share the floors with renowned billionaire playboy philanthropist, is seemed like the fire alarm went off every week . . . correction. _Hour_.

When Pepper and Tony decided to stay at Tony's "official" house in Malibu, I almost wanted to go with them (because I mean, come on, _Malibu_). Then I remembered: _Tony_ and _Pepper_.

Haha, no thank you.

But there is one opportunity any teenager would exploit at almost any given moment: being home alone.

Except for the tiny detail that I _wasn't_ home alone. Natasha Romanoff was one of my teammates, er, colleagues. Clint Barton was my babysitter when I was little. Their rooms were down the hall, but they were hardly there. Tony came and went. The only other permanent resident was Bryan Coulson, and we were beyond acquaintances, though we weren't full-blown _dating_ dating.

Who were those people, you ask? If you've read my last case file (it sounds so much cooler than "diary," but if you're reading this, your clearance level must be pretty impressive), Project Gemini, then you also know exactly who they are. And you also know about the crap that happened last year.

But then again, _everyone_ knew about that.

Everyone seemed to flip out about the Avengers; most civilians went crazy about us. Avengers t-shirts were flying off the shelves. People tattooed Captain America's shield, Tony's arc reactor, Thor's hammer, et cetera, on their arms, legs, _et cetera_.

Someone spray painted a giant "THANK YOU AVENGERS," and no one's bothered to paint over it.

Most of us aren't really concerned with getting out identities revealed. Clint and Natasha are hardly seen on the streets. Everyone knows that Tony is Iron Man, and Thor is, well, Thor. And I don't think anyone is going to figure out that gangly Bruce Banner is actually the Hulk.

The only concerns we have (as well as the boss, good 'ol Nick Fury) is Steve, Bryan and I. Later in the battle, one of the Chitauri ripped off Steve's mask, and Bryan and I weren't wearing one at all. I think SHIELD was able to get their hands on every single clip of us, but they can't erase everyone's memory. Well, as far as I know, anyway.

As of yet, no one's harassed either Bryan or I whenever we walked Ms. Woodsman'sbarking Q-tip, or any other odd jobs we could find around the Big Apple.

Why were Bryan and I scraping every cent we could find, you ask? Many of you people with the high clearance (or any clearance, really) know that Bryan's dad, Phil Coulson, died of a fatal chest wound on the Helicarrier. My adoptive dad/brother figure, Josh Roland was pretty young, but he was a retired SHIELD agent, taking me in. He died diving on a grenade during the Battle.

Things really haven't been the same since. Not since I found out I was the clone of Captain America. Yeah. Me, Colby Ray Rogers. Project Gemini, I was called by the World Security Council. They're breathing heavily down my neck. One wrong move, and I'm toast. No pressure, really.

Where was I? Oh. Josh, Phil. Right. Since Bryan and I are trying to pay for _two_ funerals, Tony insisted on paying for most, in not _all_, of the expenses for both. Bryan and I were adamant on paying for them ourselves, but after many, _many_ walk-the-living-Q-tip sessions, we began to see the wisdom in not letting two bodies (well, one and whatever was left of Josh, anyway) sit in a freezer forever. The last thing we needed for them (and the last thing I—as well as Bryan—wanted to see _on_ them) was freezer burn.

Anyway, when Tony left thus bring Pepper with him), I figured the guy needed some time away, you know? I guess the "New York incident" left an impression on him, and not the best one.

Bryan told me Tony stayed up late, though he didn't really elaborate, nothing really made sense. Well, until the exploding people shed some light on the subject.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN...**

**So, announcements. I WILL NOT UPDATE DESIGNATION 2.0 UNTIL THE FOLLOWING CONDITIONS ARE MET:**

**I'm giving Colby and Bryan a redesign. I already have Colby's costume, color scheme, and codename picked out.**

**Bryan however, I need costume ideas. So. if you would be so kind to submit them in your reviews, I'd really appreciate it. If you can sketch it and submit it to by Avengers rp tumblr (link on my profile), that's all the better!**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
